1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with high density polyethylene (HDPE) having enhanced wettability and printability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional surface treatments for polyolefin films include corona discharge, flame or chemical treatment. Insofar as is now known, plasma treatment of HDPE film has not been proposed.